JP2011-134654A describes a vehicle-mounted electric unit that is provided in an electric vehicle, such as an electric car and a hybrid vehicle, to suppress a built-in high-voltage component from being externally exposed due to an external impact force.
The vehicle-mounted electric unit described in JP2011-134654A includes an accommodation case and a connector. A terminal block is arranged inside the accommodation case, and an outlet is formed on an external surface of the accommodation case. The connector is inserted into the outlet of the accommodation case and connected to the terminal block. The connector is arranged such that it can be detached from the accommodation case when an external impact force is applied. This vehicle-mounted electric unit also includes an insulating wall portion that is arranged inside the accommodation case so as to obstruct the outlet when the connector is detached.